There currently does not exist any convenient backpack structure, to be mechanically associated with a wheelchair, adapted particularly for handicapped people confined to wheelchairs. The majority of physically disabled persons confined to wheelchairs presently utilize a conventional fabric-type pack which is hung in or over the side rail of the backpack and/or the back post or chair support frame of the wheelchair. Because such handicapped persons must remain seated in their wheelchairs, their mobility and reach is much more restricted than those of normal persons. Accordingly, it is difficult, or at times impossible, for such an individual to personally place articles in (or remove articles from) a conventional fabric-type pack located at the back of his or her wheelchair. The side frame and back post assembly of the wheelchair are often higher than such a person's mobility may allow that person to reach. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult for most physically disabled persons to have visual access to articles in a conventional fabric pack which is hung behind the back of the wheelchair. Disabled persons confined to a wheelchair, therefore, must struggle to remove the fabric pack if they can, or more often, seek assistance from another person who can freely access the pack for that person. This limits that person's independence and results in a lack of convenient accessibility to such a backpack.
An additional disadvantage of such fabric-type packs may arise when the pack interferes with the rear wheels on the wheelchair, thereby affecting the motion and manoeuvreability of the wheelchair.
References of general background interest, with respect to the present invention, include U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,206 Pryor issued Feb. 14, 1984 which describes and illustrates a wheelchair-mounted accessory carrier for carrying oxygen bottles, intraveneous containers and other medical accessories, Canadian patent No. 1,156,948 of Trubiano issued Nov. 15, 1983 which describes and illustrates a container basket of the shopping cart-type which is adapted to be transported by a wheelchair and which is removably securable to the armrests of the wheelchair, and Canadian patent No. 864,875 of Pivacek issued Mar. 2, 1971 which describes and illustrates a locking connection for removable footrests, legrests and other attachments for wheelchairs. Also of interest is Canadian patent No. 957,661 of Sibley issued Nov. 12, 1974 which describes and illustrates a foldable jack and/or baggage carrier for a snowmobile.